Yuuto Gaikotsu
|kanji= |romaji= Gaikotsu Yuuto |alias=Ghost Surgeon |birthday= February 13 |age= 5 (Debut) 16 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 172 cm (5'7¾") |weight= 69 kg |hair= Mahogany |eye= Grey |bloodtype= O |status= Alive |sexuality= Bisexual |family= Jun Gaikotsu (father) Hiroe Gaikotsu (mother) Jin Gaikotsu (older brother) |birthplace=Tokyo |occupation=Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |team(s)=Team Yuuto |quirk=Ghost |registration status=Registered |ways of combat= Support; Close Combat |equipment= |debut= My Hero Academia New Generation: Chapter 1 }} Yuuto Gaikotsu (骸骨佑人 Gaikotsu Yuuto), also known by his Hero name Ghost Surgeon, is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia: Next Generation. He is a student at U.A. High School and Kei Hanabi's rival. Appearance Yuuto has medium unkempt mahogany hair with long bangs that hides his grey eyes. He is rarely ever seen without his lab coat to the point that a running gag in the series involves multiple characters see him wearing it to sleep, in the pool, in the shower, etc. His right hand is a claw and the skin is tinted black until his shoulder. Yuuto's Hero costume is a dark blue suit with metallic details resembling bones. He wears a skull mask with horns. Personality Yuuto rarely shows any emotion and is classified as "antisocial" by his classmates because of his tendency to avoid everyone. He does not speak much, but if he does, he speaks quite bluntly and flatly. Despite wanting to be left alone, he is constantly dragged into social activities by his energetic classmates, though he never complains and does seem to enjoy their company. Despite his lack of emotion, Yuuto cares deeply about those close to him and shows a subtle hint of kindness towards them. If someone makes him angry, he will threaten to remove their organs - though his friends reassure them that he is joking about 50% of the time. Yuuto was born into a family of doctors and frequently brought to work with them in hospitals where he saw grotesque things that eventually helped shaped his personality. Although he may come off as creepy to those who don't know him very well, especially because of the nature of his Quirk, deep down Yuuto has a kind heart and wants to help people. Abilities Keen Intellect Being the son of a surgeon and a nurse, Yuuto grew up with medical books as bedtime stories, thus gaining knowledge of anatomy, biochemistry, microbiology, pathology and pharmacology without even realizing it until he got older. He started training the left side of his Quirk (transparency) by examining patients at his brother's workplace and became skilled enough to be able to quickly locate the damages inside a body after a quick glance. Quirk Ghost (透視能力 Tōshi Nōryoku): Yuuto's Quirk allows him to make solid matter transparent with his left hand and use his right hand to phase through them. By making solid matter see through, Yuuto will be able to see the different layers of anatomy, such as human muscle, bones, organs, as well as wires and gears inside machinery. He can also use these to look through doors and see inside a room, making him useful in checking for potential dangers. While in the object's transparent state, Yuuto can use his right hand to phase through the solid matter, allowing him to place something in or pull something out. Doing this can deal damage to an opponent without leaving any external traces of injury. Super Moves * 'Heart Stopper: '''Yuuto makes an object/ person transparent and phases through their body, pulling out or smashing their heart or power source. * '''X-Ray: '''Yuuto uses this to check his allies for any broken bones, torn muscles, damaged organs, etc. He reports back to a person with a healing Quirk (Recovery Girl) so that they can give immediate medical attention. * '''Pulling Someone From The Wall Technique: '''Yuuto makes a wall or a door transparent, waits for a person to walk by, then pulls them through. This move was first intended as a prank but became very useful in surprise attacks. Quotes *(To Hizashi Yamada) "''Rising to the top will be my goal for now. I'll graduate from U.A. and show everyone who looked down on me that I can be a hero too." *(To Jouko Kanjo) "You're lucky that you got all these different emotions. I wish I had your Quirk." *(To Mira Kagami) "If you stopped calling people "commoners" then maybe you might actually make a good first impression. You're a talented girl. I'm sure you can win them over with your Quirk, but no Pro Hero would want an arrogantly domineering rich girl in their agency." *(To Ema Hanabi) "Your brother is really smart. Guess it goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover." *(To Peace Yagi) "I'm not going to back down just because you're All Might's kid. If you want to challenge me then bring it on." *(To Shota Aizawa) "I may be too injured to fight, but I can still use my Quirk to support Recovery Girl. Isn't that what a hero would do in this situation?" Trivia *Yuuto's given name means "person who helps" (佑人), which may be a reference to his family's careers as doctors. His surname Gaikotsu (骸骨) means "skeleton", a reference to his Quirk. *Regarding Yuuto's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. ** Student No. 3 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 12th during the U.A. Entrance Exam ** Ranked 17th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 2nd in Class 1-A's midterm grades. ** Winner of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Yuuto's favorite food is tofu soup. * Ghost is a Quirk mutation from his parents' Dissection Quirk and X-Ray Quirk. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users